Anorexia
by Marie Mad
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry tombe dans une dépression tacite. Tombé dans l'oubli, seul Draco semble le voir plonger en enfer. "Je ne suis pas mal, je ne suis pas bien. C'est juste que je ne suis rien." Inspiré d'une chanson d'Indochine.


Draco s'étendit lascivement dans ses draps blancs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge, accrochée au mur, face au lit à baldaquin dont le couvre lit vert gisait au sol. Sept heures.

Il se redressa et lança un regard à la personne endormie à ses côtés. Un jeune homme, brun et nu. Avisant les vêtements éparpillés au sol il comprit avoir affaire à un Serdaigle.

Bon. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Edmond ? Edward ? Edwin ?

Grognant, le jeune homme blond secoua le brun, le réveillant.

— Mmm…? Gémit celui-ci en ouvrant des yeux bleus.

— C'est bon, t'as assez squatté. Dégage Ed, lança Draco en se levant dans sa fière nudité et en tirant les draps.

— Mais … Commença celui-ci en se redressant. Je pensais …

Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain et balança sans se retourner :

— Et bien tu pensais mal. Je veux que tu ais jarreté quand je ressortirais de la salle de bain.

Le blond, indifférent au jeune brun, rentra dans la salle d'eau et alla se doucher. Il se regarda ensuite dans la glace alors qu'il se séchait. Draco était très beau et il le savait. Grand, élancé. Un corps musclé par le Quidditch, une peau laiteuse. Et des cheveux d'un blond–cendré qui descendaient dans sa nuque, lisses et brillant. Il les coiffa en catogan et enfila sa robe de sorcier noir portant le blason des Serpentard.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, « Ed » était parti. Tant mieux.

Draco ne s'attachait absolument pas à ses conquêtes. Il lui suffisait de repérer, de faire un ou deux regards enjôleurs et la fille ou le garçon plongeait sous ses draps. Et il n'avait besoin que de ça. Que demander de plus ? …

Il alla manger. Les repas à la table des verts et argent étaient calmes. Il discutait tranquillement avec Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ricana en voyant la tête désespérée du Serdaigle avec qui Draco avait couché lorsque qu'il rentra à son tour.

— Pourquoi tu l'as jeté celui la ? Il était mignon !

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Pas d'attache. C'est tout. Il s'était attaché une fois dans sa vie, à sa mère, et ça avait fait trop mal lorsqu'elle était morte, durant la bataille finale entre Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter.

En parlant de Potter, le voilà qui rentrait avec sa belette et son castor (enfin ex-castor, il fallait bien admettre que la Granger était une belle femme maintenant. Il l'aurait bien sauté si elle n'était pas aussi amoureuse de son crétin de rouquin).

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le Sauveur.

Potter n'était pas beau. Petit, maigre, avec ses vêtements trop larges, son visage fin mangé par ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux noirs de jais partant dans tous les sens.

Draco pourtant, et comme souvent, fut happé par son regard. Vert, profond, miroir de son âme. Cependant, depuis que le brun avait vaincu le mage noir, en juin dernier, ses yeux ne délivraient plus que dégout. Autrefois ils étaient insolents et farouches. Plus maintenant.

Draco regrettait ce temps. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il ne provoquait plus Potter. Pas parce qu'ils avaient combattu ensemble pour l'Ordre du Phénix mais parce que Potter ne répondait plus. La guerre semblait l'avoir détruit.

Draco voyait comme si s'était hier le regard halluciné de Potter devant la dépouille du Lord. Il lui avait tranché la carotide. Aussi simple que ça. Et lorsque le blond l'avait revu à la rentrée, il avait maigri et avait perdu la flamme qui brulait toujours dans son regard.

Une phrase venant de sa mère, juste avant de mourir, lui revint en tête.

_On ne rallume pas une flamme éteinte_.

Il frissonna.

Il observa Potter s'assoir à table et sourire uniquement avec la bouche, pas avec les yeux. Était-il le seul à voir le désespoir dans les iris du brun ?

Ses amis ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Peut être parce qu'ils le voyaient de trop près, peut être que cette détresse ne se voyait que d'un point de vu extérieur. Ou peut être faisaient-ils semblant de ne pas voir, pour passer enfin à autre chose et faire définitivement le deuil de cette guerre.

Draco finit son déjeuné. Il se leva et, avec Blaise et Théo, s'en alla en direction de leur cours de potion avec Rogue. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes devant la salle, ils virent arriver Potter. Seul. C'était de plus en plus courant.

Il ne les regarda pas et s'adossa à un mur, le regard dans le vide.

Les deux amis de Draco ne dirent rien. Le blond savait qu'ils respectaient énormément Potter pour les avoir sauvés, respectivement, de Greyback et de Rodolphus Lestrange, durant la dernière bataille.

Plusieurs instant plus tard, les autres élèves vinrent et la porte s'ouvrit. Draco alla s'installer dans le fond de la salle, en équipe avec Blaise. Rogue donna ses indications et passa dans les rangs. Il ne fit pas de remarques particulières devant celle de Potter. Et ça aussi c'était nouveau. Depuis la rentrée, Rogue, sans être gentil, était aimable avec le Survivant. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son parrain semblait avoir réglé ses différents avec Potter. A tel point qu'il était venu lui demander de ne pas pousser à bout le Sauveur.

Le blond s'assombrit. Potter, et ce, sans son aide, semblait déjà à bout.

Draco mangeait avec délice sa tarte à la mélasse. Délicieux.

Franchement, quoi qu'il puisse penser des elfes de maison, c'était quand même des as de la cuisine. Il leva la tête de son assiette. Il savait (comment d'ailleurs ?) que cette tarte était le dessert préféré de Potter. Lorsqu'il y en avait, le brun en engloutissait au moins trois part.

Un sourire lui vint, bien malgré lui, en voyant qu'une fois de plus, Potter faisait largement honneur au plat. Cela le rassurait étrangement. Il trouvait le brun trop maigre bien qu'il ne voie que son visage étant donné la taille de ses vêtements. Le garçon laissait souvent son assiette à demi pleine en sortant de table.

Draco, sans se l'expliquer, préféré largement le voir en appétit.

Draco se dirigeait vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Peeves, par un ingénieux procédé, avait réussit à faire exploser la tuyauterie des toilettes des garçons et il n'avait aucune envie de partager celle des filles. En tout cas pas celles ou il y avait des filles _vivantes_.

Il entra et se dirigea vers une cabine. Mais avant d'avoir put pousser la porte de celle-ci, un bruit le fit se figer. Un bruit de vomissement écœurant. Poussé par une curiosité qu'il déplorait, il attendit de voir la personne sortir.

Il eut un étrange frisson en apercevant enfin la touffe de cheveux noirs et le regard vert.

— Potter ?

Il crut voir, durant un quart de seconde, une lueur de panique dans les iris de sa Némésis mais elle disparue et le brun se rendit au lavabo pour se rincer la bouche. Une fois cela fait, il eut un de ses « faux » sourires. Celui qui trompait ses amis mais pas Draco.

— Je devrais ralentir sur la tarte à la mélasse je crois ! Plaisanta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Je crois plutôt que tu devrais manger plus Potter.

Draco n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Il n'y avait pas de raillerie dans sa voix. Il était franc. En son for intérieur, quelque chose lui disait que Potter avait mentit.

Le brun s'arrêta devant la porte et dit, avant de partir :

— C'est pas tes affaires Malfoy.

Il n'avait même pas démenti.

Draco et son équipe attendaient la fin de l'entrainement des Gryffondor pour commencer le leur. Comme toujours (et s'en était presque effrayant) Draco observa Potter.

Le brun virevoltait avec un brio jamais atteint. Il allait si vite qu'il fallait de la concentration pour suivre son parcours. Cependant, lorsqu'il descendit de son balai et passa à coté de Draco, celui-ci remarqua sa respiration sifflante et s'en inquiéta.

— Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Le brun le regarda avec étonnement et hocha la tête avant de repartir. Draco devina qu'il n'avait pas parlé parce qu'il n'en était pas capable. Il vit Potter se diriger vers Poudlard, contrairement à ses camarades qui allaient au vestiaire.

Depuis quand Potter était-il pudique au point de ne pas se doucher dans la salle de bain commune ?

Draco observa encore la silhouette maigre de Potter. Si maigre… Quoi qu'il se passe dans la tête du Gryffondor, et quoi qu'il se passe dans le cœur du Serpentard, Draco se promis de ne jamais le quitter des yeux et de l'aider à sourire de nouveau, pour de vrai.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry se dirigeait vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Plus discrètes.

Il se sentait laid et lourd. Il avait trop mangé, toute cette tarte à la mélasse lui avait donné envie de vomir. Mais Hermione et Ron trouvaient déjà qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, il les aurait inquiétés s'il n'avait pas fait semblant.

Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait. Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait qu'on l'oublie.

Et en même temps non. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on l'oublie. Il voulait que Ron et Hermione remarque son mal être. Mais ils ne le faisaient pas. Ils ne le voulaient pas peut être.

Harry entra dans les toilettes. Il s'installa devant une cuvette, s'agenouilla et porta sa main à sa bouche.

_Je crois que je respire et mes doigts que j'inspire.  
J'avale et je recrache, je me remplis et me vide.  
De mon âge.  
Je me fais que du bien et je me fais que du sale._

_C'est normal._

Il cracha une dernière fois, soulagé et dégouté à la fois. Il sortit et tomba nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy.

— Potter ?

Ce dernier le regardait avec étonnement. Il s'inquiéta un instant qu'il ait put deviner mais se dépêcha de passer outre. Il alla se laver la bouche et dit, de sa voix la plus hypocrite :

— Je devrais ralentir sur la tarte à la mélasse je crois !

Sans se retourner, il se dirigea vers la porte, satisfait de son petit mensonge. Mais une voix, étrangement tintée d'inquiétude l'arrêta :

— Je crois plutôt que tu devrais manger plus Potter.

Il s'arrêta. Bingo.

Mais il ne comprenait rien. Personne ne comprenait rien. Personne ne savait.

_Tu vois comment à l'intérieur de moi je me sens.  
Personne ne voit et ne s'aperçoit de ce qui m'attend ?  
Pourquoi ô moi ?  
Je ne suis qu'une __**vie**__ qui s'éteint._

Et lui non plus ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne voulait pas être comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il se sentait tellement dégouté de tout, de lui, des autres. Il fallait que tout s'en aille. Pourtant il essayait de redevenir comme avant. Mais c'était si dur. Et Hermione et Ron ne voyaient rien …

_J'essaye et j'essaye mais je n'y arrive pas.  
Mais ne m'oubliez pas._

Pourtant Malfoy semblait le voir. Ce fait lui fit plaisir. Et en même temps, il eut envie que le blond l'oublie. Qu'il le laisse tranquille. Qu'il le laisse sombrer.

— C'est pas tes affaires Malfoy.

Il lui avait encore demandé comment il allait. Mais Harry s'était trop épuisé pour lui répondre.

Il adorait être fatigué au point de s'évanouir dans son dortoir, lorsque les autres étaient à la douche. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, il allait également se doucher, mais seul. Personne ne devait voir son corps. Il était laid. Personne ne devait le voir. Il était sale.

Harry était assis à table. Hermione et Ron se disaient des mots doux. Ginny lui lançait des regards interrogateurs. Alors il mangea. Pour faire bonne figure. Cette vie le dégoutait.

_Je mange et je m'ennuie, de ma vie j'anorexie._

Le déjeuné passé, ils se rendirent en cour de potion. Harry aimait de plus en plus cette matière. Surtout depuis que Rogue ne l'asticotait plus. Il avait appris durant la guerre que son maître de potion avait été amoureux de sa mère. S'en était suivit une discussion grâce à laquelle ils avaient compris que leur amour de Lily pouvait être un bon et premier point commun.

Harry aimait bien Rogue. Il le comprenait, un peu.

Harry était fasciné par toutes les potions existantes. Il avait appris à en concocter plusieurs très utiles. Potion de force, pour le Quidditch. Potion de sommeil sans rêve, pour ses cauchemars. Potion de régurgitation, pour vomir plus facilement … Il se sentait si sale …

_Si je bois ce poison qui sait si je grandirai dans la nuit ?  
Je ne rêve plus à rien, je sens que je me profane.  
O mon âme.  
Maman j'ai peur de tout ce que j'ai à l'intérieur.  
O maman pourquoi j'ai si peur que tout commence et que tout m'écœure._

Harry croisa le regard de Malfoy. Toujours cette inquiétude. C'était agréable et effrayant. Pourtant personne d'autre ne voyait. Personne, pas même Dumbledore. Et il s'éloignait, toujours un peu plus…

_Je ne suis qu'une __**vie**__ qui s'éteint  
Mais je disparais._

Harry se coucha tôt, comme d'habitude. Il ne passait plus de soirée au coin du feu avec ses amis.

Il en était indigne.

Si sale…

Parfois il le voyait. Le sang, sur ses mains. Il se rappelait de tout avec précision. Le combat, sa chute, Voldemort qui se penche pour l'achever, sa main fouillant sa poche en quête de secours, le morceau de verre. Ce morceau qu'il gardait toujours avec lui, le morceau de miroir de Sirius.

Et puis le geste, le sang, l'horreur. Et son âme souillée.

Il n'était pas un sauveur. Ni un monstre, n'est ce pas ?

_Je ne suis pas mal je ne suis pas bien.  
C'est juste que je ne suis rien._

Mais Malfoy. Il semblait vraiment le voir. Harry, dans ses couvertures, frissonnant, pria Merlin. Pour que Malfoy le voit, malgré ses cachettes. Pour qu'il insiste, malgré ses rejets.

_Reviens-moi, retiens-moi, appelle-moi._

_C'est encore moi ! Alors un petit One__–__shot que j'ai écrit y'a loooongtemps mais qui me tenait à cœur. Je vous laisse pas mal d'ouverture pour la fin mais je trouve ça mieux ainsi. N'hésitait pas à critiquer (les tomates sont au fond à gauche) et si ça vous plait, tant mieux ^^_

_Bisoux !_


End file.
